In another life
by Little-Miss-Writer09
Summary: Bella's life changes when her cousins come to live with her. will her sudden change be enough to make something sparkle between her and the gorgeous Edward Cullen? my first fanfic! B/E A/J R/Em
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day my grandmother died, I wondered what my last thought would be. I guess today was my day to answer that question.

Life is never fair.

I knew that too well.

Life wasn't fair to Charlie when Reneé, my mother, left.

He loved her so much, he still does, I can see it in his eyes when anyone mentions her.

Life wasn't fair to me either.

I was expected to uphold an entire household when my dad fell to pieces. Since my childhood I taught myself how to live. Not long after Reneé left, Charlie became a work-a-holic. Everyday he would leave early and came late. I barely ever saw him.

This year I would have turn eighteen maybe even found something more I never knew I needed. It may have taken me years to get to where I am now. I can't even believe it myself, it feels surreal. Maybe at any moment I'll wake up to realize it was just a dream, but as long as this is my reality I feel the need to say I do not regret any decision, in fact I wish I could have enjoyed them a little longer, but no.

I'm life's clown.

I'm here to fate's amusement.

In fact if there was some kind of higher being, he'll probably had as a mission making sure my existence was miserable, he'd probably make sure I went through this life alone.

Brokenhearted.


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But one can only wish…**

**Chapter one: Shopping**

BOV

It was one of the saddest summers I've ever lived through, the one before my junior year. Forks has been my hometown since I was born, at first we were one big family, Charlie, Reneé and I. But mom never really liked the rain; she was more of a sun person. When I was still small she ran away to L.A. to pursuit her dream of spotlights and fashion, after some very exhausting court sessions my Dad Charlie won my custody and after that I had sworn I'll always take care of him.

The rest of my life was pretty dull except for my summers. Sometimes I would go to Reneé's and stayed with her, if her job allowed that is. If not I would go over to the Hale's, my uncle's house was a few hours away from mine, but it was way bigger and fancier. My cousins Rosalie and Jasper were my exact opposites; they were both perfect blonds and had big round brown eyes. They were twins and both could easily be mistaken by a model and an actor. Unlike me plain old Bella from forks.

That summer Rose and Jasper moved into my house about a month before school started. For the first time in their lives they would be living inside the small town of Forks. Nut not under the conditions I would've liked. It was hard for them I know, their parents died when coming back from their vacations in Europe. Their plane crashed. The days after that everything was painful, I had been staying with them at the time. Rose trashed the house when she found out and was angry at the world, at herself and basically at anything that could move. I haven't seen her smile her perfect smile since then, all I've seen was her fake one but, must I add, that this tragedy has certainly not alter her wardrobe, she still looks perfect.

For what I could see Jasper just disconnected from everything, buried himself in his laptop. Their dad gave Rose and Jasper's custody to my dad, it was stated in this will he made log before he died, he had given 50% of his properties and money to his children and the rest to his former wife, who at the time was still his wife.

That is how they ended up living with us, of course our house in comparison to theirs was like a small pebble in the sea, but they liked how cozy it could be.

The minute Rosalie saw my wardrobe, her mission was set. I went from cousin Bella to Bella the Barbie. The routine was set, the diet chosen and after my hard work became visible, unfortunately it was clear too fast for me, the dreadful shopping spree finally began. It happened the weekend before hell or school as some might call it started.

Shopping with Rose can only be referred to as an outer body experience. All I had to do was stand there while she danced around the store picking almost every outfit out there. I was so mesmerized by her concentration that I hardly even notice the two guys staring at us through the window. The taller one was muscular and had brown curly hair that framed his baby face. His eyes followed Rose with such intensity that can only be seen in horror movies. The one standing by his side had a more boyish appeal to, his hair was untidy and arranged in a strange disarray, it was a hypnotizing bronze color. His perfect features were those that many male models would kill to have. Although he was not as muscular as the boy beside him, his chest looked pronounced through the navy blue shirt he wore. As soon as I looked deep into his emerald green eyes I knew who they were Emmett and Edward Cullen, the two guys that truly made my days in school my personal hell. In fact Edward might have been the devil himself. But for some strange reason I had always had a crush on him. I mean he might be the devil, but he was my devil.

Wait _my_ devil, what's wrong with me!!

Could my mind be playing games with me? Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?

I blushed and looked away as quickly as possible only to be welcomed by a sight I did not expect. Right in front laid a full body mirror with the image of a slender, pale girl. Her brown hair was hanging in loose curls around her, on her face a confused look was plastered and turning different shades of red by the minute. She was wearing tight jeans and a shirt too revealing for my taste. It was just then, When I met her brown eyes that I realized the girl in the mirror was me.

"You look great, No wonder they're all staring" Rose stated taking me out of my reverie.

Rose gestured for me to give her the clothes I had on so she could pay for them.

"You know that's a lie, you just say that so you can buy me this shirt even when you know its not my taste" I retorted while walking back to the dressing rooms.

"that's not true …well sort of… I mean you do look good! And if it was for your taste, you'll probably just buy a couple of hoodies, some too big shirts, and just one pair of jeans!"that last part she said in a rush and low for her high-pitch musical voice.

I laughed. Me looking good? Yeah right! But there was nothing I could say, I knew I will never win a fight with Rose.

"umm Bella did you…uh…Know those guys?" she asked.

I opened the door, dressed back to my regular clothes, not wanting to be seen with an outfit picked by her. I looked at her she seemed excited to know my answer?

"well I know who they are if that's what your asking", I said still in shock, the minute I said that I would've sworn her face lit up.

"Really? What's the big guy's name?"

"Emmett and the other guy's Edward, they're my brothers", a small pixie like girl waking out of one of the dressing rooms answered Rose question.

"I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen", She said extending her tiny hand towards Rose with a huge grin around her lips.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my cousin…"

"Isabella Swan" she interrupted, turning towards me with a mischievous grin this time. She eyed my clothes and wrinkled her nose.

"yeah I know, you know Isabella, You should buy that outfit you tried a while ago" she said, referring to Rosalie's torture tight pants and revealing shirt.

"Oh and your dress would look just fabulous with these pair of Jimmy choos I saw on this store…"

"The one in the corner?" Alice asked, her face lighting up.

They drifted into a large discussion on shoes while my mind wondered. Rosalie was making her towards the counter still taking to Alice, seems they got along just too good.

What if they became best friends?

What if they started hanging out with the Cullens?

Would they turn their backs on their cousin just for a new friendship? No that wasn't like them at all.

But weird things happened all the time. What if the Cullens started talking about me behind my back? It was common knowledge that I was the girl everyone picked on. I mean it had been like that since kindergarten when we first met. I really hated them and their pranks. What If my hell was brought home with Rose and Jasper? Would I crumble at the sight of my only friend turning her back on me?

Maybe. I did not want to know.

As I was heading towards the door I heard The words I dreaded Rose to say.

"So Alice do you go to Fork's high?"

"yeah! I'm a junior this year" Alice answered energetically.

"aw that's too bad, this year I'll be going there but I'm a senior…" Rose said looking down.

"Just like Emmett!"

Rose looked pretty content and was smiling like an idiot.

"And what about the other guy, Edward was it?" Rose asked innocently while glancing at me.

"He's got a girlfriend" I blurted, instantly regretting it. My cheeks started to turn a pale pink, I looked away hiding my embarrassment. I couldn't afford Alice Cullen Knowing I had a crush on her brother.

"Not anymore Isabella" "Bella", I corrected her.

"Not anymore Bella. Edward broke up with Jessica this summer and Rose Edward's a Junior too!"

There was too much happiness in her voice. I looked up. Sure her eyes reflected it. So did Rose's eyes as well.

These girls were unto something and knew that. I was afraid.

They were too much alike, if it wasn't for Rose's blond hair and Alice's jet black hair they could've been sisters.

Alice shot me her winning smile as she headed towards the door, she hesitated, turned around to stare at us and said.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, see you guys tomorrow maybe we could eat together at lunch period!"

My stomach gave a wrong turn.


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…but one can only dream…*sighs***

**This one's a little shorter but I like it! And I'm working real hard on the next…enjoy!**

Chapter 2: First day

_I was alone, walking with no apparent direction but there was this feeling like I know where I'm heading. I felt so alone, everything was too dark. Finally I saw my cousins leaving, their backs to me. Tears were pouring through my cheeks and I was falling into endless black. I waited and waited for the searing pain of my fall but a pair of strong arms caught me by the waist and helped me to my feet. I, for the first time, felt complete. I turned to face my guardian angel but couldn't see his face clearly; all I could distinguish was a pair of green eyes._

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bella POV

Don't ask me what happened that night, all my mind cared was the mental pictures forming in my head. I had many scenarios in my head, the ones I liked involved things such as the Cullens disappeared and left me here so my life would be less miserable. I woke up perturbed by my dream.

"Earth to Bella! Are you in there hun?"

Rose said while snapping her fingers in front of me.

"We have to leave for school! I don't want to be late on my first day!"

Jasper was standing in the door way waiting for me. Rose was extra chipper all the way to fork's high. I just kept wishing the earth would open and swallow me whole. We got there extra early thanks to Rose's M3 convertible and insane driving. In my opinion we would've gotten the same response from the student body if we would've arrived with big neon signs on our heads!

Because all the kids just kept staring at us like we were famous or something. Ostentatious that's the word for it.

I quickly got out wishing them good luck as each went their way. I went towards my first period class: English with Mr. Mason. I practically ran to my desk feeling self-conscious. I would've sworn all pairs of eyes present were on me!

For the first time today I looked at what Rose picked for me to wear.  
It was simple but tasteful, plain dark jeans and a blue v-neck blouse with silver prints on the side. Rose bought it yesterday.

Mr. Mason called for attention and all conversations were interrupted, after the usual first day drill on what we'll be reading he gave us the rest of the class free to do what we wanted. I concentrated on drawing patterns on my notebook; I wasn't finish with a row of diamonds when I heard words from a conversation being held a few steps on my left side.

"Did you see her? If she's not new who is she?" a voice said.

"I don't know…She looks familiar though…Like her hair color, but the way it looks perfect…it can't be Bella Swan right?...I mean that girl looks good and Bella" the other girl finished with a mean laugh.

I couldn't help but look up.

I could tell who they were. I've heard those mean voices talk about me before, they belong to Jessica and Lauren nonetheless hearing them say that I actually looked good just didn't seem right.

The second I looked up their eyes widened in shock. I couldn't help but notice that lauren cut her hair real short over the summer, in fact it was so short that the back of her hair was actually shaved, her hair now framed her face perfectly and went down to her jawline. On the other hand Jessica was the perfect blond, what on earth could've possible made Edward break up with her?

Lauren gasped.

"Bella is that you?!"

"Hey", I mumbled.

"Wow Bella a summer can really change someone right?" Jessica commented looking me from head to toe.

_Great_, I though, _Just what I needed._

_Please, please let the bell ring!_

I did all but fly to my next class, I wanted to avoid the stares, the gossip. I hated being the center of attention. But running for me it's **not** that simple. I had to** really** concentrate on my way, all I could really see was my destination: Government with Jefferson.

Just when I thought I would actually make it, I fell and bad. There was blood oozing out of my knee and staining my new jeans.

_Oh great now Rose will get mad at me, _I thought.

I tried not to look at it and held breath. Blood made me nauseous. But I couldn't just ignore the pain that spread through my leg. It wasn't exactly painful more like annoying actually. It felt like millions of ants biting my leg.

"Are you ok Bells?"

I looked up at the speaker, although I already knew who it was there were just three people in the world who call me that, I saw Jaspers hand extended to help me up.

I took it and quickly got up. That's when I saw he wasn't alone, Edward was standing a step behind looking bored, like he's seen this a million times before, and he probably did.

"We should take you to the infirmary", Jasper said eyeing the blood. He had a truly concerned tone.

"Nah I'm fine" I said.

"I don't think blood's a good sign Bella" Edward stated.

Air suddenly became too heavy as I realize **He** had actually talked to **me**! And did he just refer to me as Bella??? I swear I died and went to heaven right there; well it was certainly easy to confuse Edward with an angel anyway.

"let me see" he said, gesturing for me to follow him to some tables that stood nearby.

"I've learned a few things from Carlisle, My father", he finished explaining to Jasper.

They lead me to one that wasn't particularly wet and Edward demanded for me to roll up my jean so he could at least wipe the blood off, I have to admit I was grateful the smell was finally getting to me.

As I bent to do as he instructed, I was speechless, shocked actually that he was actually talking to me and looking concerned, was he really kind or was it some kind of façade he was putting up for Jasper?

I continued panicking as I couldn't really recall I did shave my legs recently, guess we were about to find out. They probably saw the panic written all over my face because all they said was meant to sooth me, but every time I heard Edward's velvety voice I just lost it, Man was I mad at my own body for being so obvious.

I was trying too hard to prepare myself so that I wouldn't get a heart attack when his fingers touched my legs. But then I would just get distracted with thoughts that were certainly not helping.

But not in a hundred years would I even imagine what happened when our skin met. I swear there was an electric jolt that traveled through my body. His hands move through my wound in a skillful way, so secure, so strong. Wherever his fingers met my skin a hot trail lingered.

"So what's the verdict doc?" Jasper asked when Edward was finished.

Edward stood up and crossed his arms across his chest and replied.

"I don't think she'll die, but just to be safe we should get her a band-aid"

"C'mon Bells" Jasper said getting up from his seat beside me.

"Ugh first day and I'm already making a trip to the infirmary?" I mumbled and they both started laughing.

I turned around to get my books and froze, there laid the Kleenex Edward used to clean my blood. Big mistake.

My head started spinning and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the ground to finally arrive. A pair of strong arms caught me. I couldn't help but think that maybe I was dreaming again, that maybe I would wake up anytime now. So I just laid there with my eyes closed.

The strong carried me bridal style for a while until they placed me on a soft bed very gently. The next thing I know is waking up in the nurse's office. I sat down and saw Ms. Hammond talking on the phone , when she saw me she excused herself and place the phone down to talk to me instead.+

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well then you should go to class." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Here eat this", she said throwing me a granola bar.

"Get some sugar in your system" she stated and went back to her phone.

"In what period am I?" I asked while she waited for someone to pick up on the other side of the line.

"The bell for the third period just rang sweetie your friends left a few minutes ago so don't worry!"

I walked back to my trig class trying to remember what happened, but nothing came up. All that my mind registered was the electric current I felt when unconscious. I wondered if it was Edward who took me in his arms?

My next classes were a blur. I couldn't get some images out of my head. I found myself admiring Edward's eyes, how they were perfectly framed by his long lashes, the way his lips were shaped. I couldn't help imagine how they would feel or how I wanted to feel his breath or maybe feel his finger on my skin again, feel the electricity. I wanted to kiss him, to trace his every feature, to mold my body against his. And…well you get the idea.

Lunch came too fast.

I made my way to the cafeteria with my mind racing with thoughts I did not know my mind could hold. Out of nowhere an arm linked with mine, Rose caught up with me and started to fill me in every detail of her day, apparently she had two classes with Emmett already, and they were getting along, Great!

"Hey Bells I heard about your accident" she brought up suddenly.

"Well you know me!" I answered casually; maybe too casually I couldn't hide my happiness.

"Lucky Edward was there!" she said grinning mischievously.

I blushed "yeah" I mumbled.

"I mean I don't think Jasper would've managed to get you to the infirmary and take your books at the same time like Edward did!" she continued, nonchalantly.

So it was Edward!

We quickly got our food and just when I was looking for a table I saw Rose waiving and Alice waiving back!!

"The Cullens said we could seat with them" she quickly explained.

"Huh" I answered.

Sure they were on their usual table and Jasper was with them. Traitor. There were two seats available, one was beside Emmett and another one between Alice and Edward. And to help my sanity Rose sat beside Emmett, she glanced towards Alice like they were having a silent conversation.

"Bella sit here" Alice said with a pleading look on her eyes and patting the seat beside her.

I did although I was seriously considering running away.

God this day was sure going to be long.


	4. Edward's POV

**A/N: okay so this is the third chapter and I thought it would be a good idea to do a bit on Edward's POV. I think he has a lot to say, but it's up to you to decide if I ever do it again…**

**And since I do know how annoying an author's note can be I'm going to try to keep it short.**

**I'd like to thank my awesome friends for helping me come up with ideas and not getting bored with my constant babbling!!...and thank you for the reviews…I feel so honored…and yeah I know that sounded lame…and as much as this hurts me I have to say it though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight *tears*, but a girl can dream right?**

**Chapter 3: Edward's POV**

"We all decide our own path, each decision we make brings us closer tour goal", those words have haunted me ever since Carlisle said them to me. I never thought about it before but it does feel like there is a path for me, one that I haven't set foot on, like a million strings keep me moving, but unlike what Carlisle said, my decisions hold me back.

Take Jessica, for example, we were alright. But she didn't hold my interest for more than five minutes; honestly the girl had no depth. She became predictable. It became a routine. I had resolved to end it since there was no left. I made a choice to cut the strings that hold me back. I started with Jessica.

But it seemed I hit a bump in the road. I wasn't sure what to do next.

In fact I was so troubled I did not care I had just accepted accompanying Alice to one of her famous shopping sprees. I really couldn't care less. The plan was to drop her off, help her carry tons of bags and then drive back. I had managed to convince Emmett to go, we could escape Alice and hit the arcade. But the second I saw her, standing there so beautiful but seeming so uncomfortable (weren't girls supposed to love shopping?). I was drawn to her immediately; all I wanted to do was to take whatever it was that made her feel that way far from her.

She saw straight into my eyes, I couldn't look away it was almost like she WAS my center of gravity. I looked deep into her eyes; it wasn't that hard, hers were so profound. Part of me knew how impolite I was at the moment but other part of my brain believed that if I looked away she would disappear as if she was an illusion. She blushed and looked away. I smiled at the sight of her tiny face turning different shades of red. My hand itched to cup her face, to hold her close, to have her close enough to feel the heat coming from her blush. I wanted to see those eyes again. And this may sound creepy, I admit but I wanted to go inside and hold her face so that I could get lost in her eyes, forget to breathe, to talk, and to forget my own name.

I felt a little pull on my shirt and turned to find my pixie sister.

"Weren't you guys going to the arcade" she asked, her eyes wide with innocence, a little too wide…

"On second thought you may need a man's opinion", Emmett replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Emmett you do realize I'm the one picking your clothes right?" Alice shot back.

"But you can take my bags back to the car", she finished dismissive tone and handed about fifteen bags each.

By the time we returned Emmett was eager to see another girl that was in the store as well. I peaked through the window but my mysterious blushing girl was nowhere to be seen.

All Alice could talk about was going back to school; Emmett being the nonresponsive sibling was quickly an outcast in our conversation. Not that I actually cared about what Alice did, but don't get me wrong I love her and all but I still can't figure out how something so small can be so annoying, but she knew something big was going to happen if she (of all people) wanted to go to school.

That night was the first night I dreamt of my mysterious girl.

Maybe it was just me or Forks was seriously messing my ability to recognize the sun or something because I swear that for some reason that morning seemed to be the brightest I've ever seen. It was…different, for the first time in a long time I felt carefree, happy. Even Esme, my mother asked if I was sick because I laughed at some joke Alice made that morning.

We got into my Volvo and drove to school. As I pulled into the parking lot a convertible caught my eye. It was a BMW M3, Alice was obsessed with them for about two days until some designers collection came out.

Speaking of the devil, I had barely parked the car when Alice was already out and waving. I followed her gaze toward a tall, slender blond haired girl. She looked like the kind of girl who worked in the fashion scene; her long, wavy hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders. Emmett gasped as he too acknowledged her presence, I on the other side preferred brunettes.

I was not her sight that made me smile, it was what presence meant. The only thing Alice had told us about the girls was that they were somehow related. If this girl was attending school then maybe my mysterious beauty would too.

"Hey Rose! Nice to see you again!" Alice squealed as the girl approached with some guy behind. They were both very similar; he had sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and could be mistaken by some actor.

"Good morning Alice! Let me introduce you to my brother Jasper. Jasper this is Alice the girl from the store I told you about" she said making the appropriate hand gestures.

"Hi nice to meet you, Welcome to Forks!" Alice stated eyeing him with interest.

"Oh where are my manners, this are my brothers Emmett and Edward" she said rather proud.

What the…?

Alice, proud to be our sister?! All she does is to constantly scream at us!

Emmett and I both shared the same confused face. I tried to hide mine but I don't think it worked since Alice elbowed me.

They started chatting among themselves and clicked immediately.

I knew where this was heading. Yep these guys will end up together; there was some undeniable chemistry among them.

Soon enough I felt like the fifth wheel.

For a moment I thought they had forgotten of my existence, not that I minded. I was busy scanning what little I could see of the high school building searching for a pair of captivating brown eyes.

"Edward, Jasper's in your first period class!" Alice squealed pulling me to my classroom.

"Bye Ed, see you around Jasper" Alice said over her shoulder as she walked away leaving me alone with the new guy.

Maybe I could get him to talk about his relatives, his angelic relatives.

Yep, that sounds like a good enough plan for me.

Jasper was actually a pretty ok guy, really easy to be with. Like he could actually calm you with one word. During that class hour we talked about many things. He talked about his family, Rose's obsession with cars, how they came to live with his uncle. It was easy to tell he liked my sister and I wanted to get him talking about someone I recently learned was his cousin…

So I thought about a casual approached, one that didn't look that stalker-ish.

I started by warning him about Alice's compulsive shopping disorder and how I had seen Rose the other day, and trying to sound really casual (ok maybe I overdid it…my bad) I asked about the other girl.

"Was she your cousin?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity.

Jasper looked puzzled.

"Yes, but I thought you might have known her. She has always lived in forks"

Now it was my turn to look puzzled.

"You didn't recognized her?" he said, humor embedded in every word.

I shook my head and a smirk appeared in his face.

"I suppose Rose has done her work well. But honestly she didn't change that much,"

He studied my confused expression and continued.

"I must explain then. Ever since I can recall when Rose and Bella get together, there is always a mission. Bella is forced to change her wardrobe and stuff. Girl stuff" he finished with a bored expression.

He's probably witnessed this a thousand times. But the image of my mysterious girl did not go with the one of the only Bella in town.

Not to be mean or anything, it's just that you normally do not associate the name Bella Swan with the concept of my mysterious girl.

"Bella Swan?!?!" I asked a little too loud.

Or maybe it was that there was so much silence but whatever the reason every student turned to look at me and so did Mr. Varner my trig teacher.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"No sir" I muttered.

And the bell rang, thank God!

As I walked Jasper to his next class we spotted Bella. Her hair laid gently on her shoulders, perfectly straight this time. She wore a blue v-neck blouse (ugh I'm spending too much time with Alice!), it looked breath taking on her, accentuating her naturally milky complexion. Her cheeks were faintly flushed in a soft pink and her eyes were glued to the ground.

Jasper was honest she didn't change that much, but those little changes were the ones that made me completely vulnerable. Yes she was still the same timid Bella but yet there was something I had not noticed on her before. She was naturally beautiful, unlike many girls. She was undoubtedly unique.

She looked very concentrated on the ground below her feet, Yes the same clumsy Bella.

And just as I thought this she fell down. Again I had the same strange urge to protect her even from herself. I mentally cursed myself for not being fast enough. By the time Jasper and I arrived at the scene, Bella had already landed.

I froze for a moment as I registered the fact that she looked so small and vulnerable lying in the ground like that. This new feeling increased, I felt guilty for not doing anything to prevent it. I had to get it right next time.

Wait…Next time?

But she was so stubborn. Kept insisting she was alright even when her newest accessory was a bloodied jean that hugged her legs perfectly and made her look so elegant and made her…ok focus Edward!

I managed to convince her to let me take a look, tried to sooth her but she was so nervous.

Was it for the blood or me? I think I'll like that…

I smiled at the thought and reached for her wound.

I gently wiped the blood and felt some sort of electricity when our skin touched. It wasn't painful it was rather…pleasant.

Her skin felt so soft, like feathers. She smelled like strawberries, it suited her so sweet and tender.

I wondered if her cheek was soft too.

I shook my head to try to block out the images forming in my head. It wasn't healthy for me to think about her like that. She looked so innocent, we were opposites.

I concentrated on her wound, like I had previously explained Jasper I had indeed learned some things from Carlisle.

I glanced over to Jasper and noticed he held her hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

My body filled with another emotion. Was it jealousy?

No! He is just her cousin! I had to keep that in mind.

I decided to look at her instead and found myself lost in her eyes once again. What did this girl had that made me utterly wordless.

How was it that I didn't realize how beautiful she was? I must've been blind. She quickly looked away, blushing.

How dare she hide herself from me? Did she not realize that the sight of her eyes completed my wrecked world?

I had to make her look at me again. I stood up and Jasper let her hand go at the same time I let a breath out that I didn't know I was holding. I told them I was finished. She got up and I caught a glimpse of the panic in her eyes as she saw the tissues I used to wipe her blood.

She started falling but this time I would do my job properly.

I reacted quickly enough to catch her in my arms. She was so tiny and yet she fitted perfectly in my arms, as if they were pieces of a puzzle.

The electricity ran through my body again. She felt so warm. I wanted to hold her tight, to feel her breath on my face.

The thought made me look at her lips. They were slightly parted, with a soft pink color (at least her color was coming back). I subtly bent my head and felt her breath on my face, my mouth watered, I had an urge to close the gap between us and gently kiss her.

I walked into the nurse's room with a worried Jasper trailing behind. As carefully as possible I placed her on one of the beds. The moment she was out of my arms I felt incomplete, like she took something of me and I wanted her to keep it so she would never leave my side.

I did not like the idea of leaving her there so vulnerable and unsafe.

The period before lunch was by far the most excruciating of them all. I hadn't seen her yet. Rose said Jasper had a class with her previously and said she was fine.

Rose and Alice sat beside me, giggling at nothing and passing notes.

My leg jumped up and down while my eyes were glued to the clock. I needed to see by myself if she still breathed, not seeing her made me anxious. Time passed slowly igniting my rage.

How could I have such a bad luck? Why didn't I have any periods with her?

I watched as Alice sent Rose another note, they both looked at me and grin mischievously. I'm not sure I want to know what they are planning.

Alice quickly scribbled something and passed it to me.

_Don't worry alright! I had a class with her and she's perfect…a little distracted…quite an impression you caused the poor girl!_

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She wrote another one and passed it again.

_You like her right? You want to know if she is alive. See it with your own eyes… I think its cute… and so does Rose!...so consider yourself approved! You mind if I help, You can be such an ass sometimes!_

I read each word carefully over and over again until they were cut deep into my mind.

Could Alice be right? I do want to know if she's safe and maybe I do like her but it's too early to say anything else right? But to ask for Alice's help was pathetic to say the least. Although she sometimes has this sixth sense about stuff like this.

I swear it seemed she could see the future.

I glanced in their direction and nodded. They grinned at each other and started to jump up and down in their seats.

We arrived together at the cafeteria and Alice gave Rose and I some directions. Apparently all I had to do was sit.

Easy If I wasn't sweating like a pig.

I took my 'assign' seat and took out a deodorant and sprayed lightly. Emmett took a seat across of mine and eyed me suspiciously.

"Nervous Eddie?" He asked nodding towards the deodorant on my hand.

"No!" I answered a little too quickly.

"Rose is mine!" He said with such seriousness I never thought possible coming from Emmett.

He narrowed his eyes and I swear I heard him growl!

"Chill Em, He's got his eyes fixed on another female", Alice stated casually lying a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw…Has the oh-so-mighty-Ed finally caught his maiden?" Emmett said returning to his old self.

"Shut it!" I snapped and crossed my arms.

Jasper approached our table with a giant mountain of food on a tray, he placed the food on the table and studied my face. He smiled and simply answered "Alice orders"

Oh

He headed towards a seat at my side when Alice Screamed and pulled him.

"No! Leave that seat to Bella! You'll seat over there!" she finished pointing at a chair two seat away from mine.

Alice sat beside Jasper leaving two seats available, one beside Emmett and one beside me. Obviously Rose will seat with Emmett, so…

Oh

I searched for the familiar face, finding Bella on the lunch line with Rose behind shooting nervous glances at Alice.

Her big brown eyes scanned the room, and I noticed she had her hair pulled into a ponytail with a few flocks of her hair loose.

Alice stood up and waved to get their attention.

I could tell everyone in the entire cafeteria had shut up and was watching our little show.

Rose waived back and towed Bella over. Rose as predicted sat with Emmett, leaving Bella with only one choice left.

Her heart-shaped face went blank when Alice asked her to take a seat.

Evil pixie, she obviously looked uncomfortable.

Bella sat down quickly and concentrated on her food.

I spent almost the entire lunch hour conjuring any words to come out, but my body didn't respond. Every time I inhaled my senses were clouded by her intoxicating smell.

She had a thoughtful yet peaceful look; I couldn't do anything but memorize her features, imagining how her cheeks would feel like against my hand.

"Hey Bella what's your next period?" Alice asked interrupting my daydreaming-about-Bella time.

"Biology I think" she stuttered.

Alice kicked me from under the table, and I realized MY next class was biology!

"We should be lab partners" I blurted, "You know MY next class is Biology too!"

I want to die; I'm probably the most pathetic guy ever! 'Lab partners' honestly!

She looked at me and the sight of her smile made me smile like an idiot.

"Sure", she answered looking away while blushing furiously.

The bell rang, Bella and I walked out of the cafeteria but excused herself to get something she had forgotten. I walked by myself into the classroom, grinning like the idiot I am.

I went over to one of the empty table in the middle and sat. I felt the seat beside me scrape the linoleum floor but when I glance to see Bella I found Jessica, my ex-girlfriend.

She wore a specially revealing shirt and a very short skirt. She crossed her legs revealing a little more skin and placed one of her hands on my thigh.

"I've missed you baby" she said trying to sound sexy.

"Well I didn't" I answered and threw away her hand, I should incinerate this jeans later.

"And keep your hands to yourself" I finished.

She looked shocked for a minute.

"I get it your playing hard to get", she croaked, a devilish smile playing in her lips.

You had to give to her, the girl was persistent.

I scanned the room looking for Bella and found her making her way towards one of the last tables in the back.

I quickly gathered my things and went after her, I saw the Newton kid eyeing Bella and making my same move.

I was quicker and manage to block his path whispering

"Don't even think about it", He looked shock but narrowed his eyes.

I saw her stumble and quicken my pace in time to catch her, I used one arm to steady her and placed my things on the table. Her back was turned to me so I bent and whispered softly into her ear.

"Do you have some type of fondness towards the ground that I should know about?"

She blushed and quickly made her way to her seat leaving my arms with that hollow feeling once again.

"I thought you'll be with Jessica" she stated still not looking at me.

"I rather spend time with someone that has more brain than a fly if you don't mind" I joked.

And for the first time, I made her laugh.

**Hope you like it! **

**Please hit the review button, it makes the author feel good…and I always write faster when I'm in a good mood!**


	5. Sleep over?

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy with school!! But I'm doing my best to write when I get the chance!**

**I want to thank all of those who had reviewed my story and those who have my story in story alert and favorite. Thank you so much!!**

**And now chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it!**

**Chapter 4: Sleep over **

**Bella's POV**

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. November had come and gone bringing even colder weather to the already rainy and cold Forks. In all this time I had realized two things. Firstly my family had now increased in numbers now that the Cullens became a big part of my life. Secondly, now that I've gotten to now them, it should be illegal to bet or even fight Alice. The girl may look cute and small but she sure knows how to torture anybody who dares to stand in her way. Her weapon of preference is an iron curler; in fact she is so scary not even Emmett had the guts to be in a mile radius from her bubbly self when she hold one of those things.

Unfortunately I never had the choice to run and save my life and integrity, not that I ever stopped trying, ever since she insisted on entering the room I shared with Rose. Of course Rose and Alice are even closer now because of their new status of sister-in-laws and this lead to Alice's new mission which she likes to refer to as "Swan Hale Room Adjust" or SHRA.

I sighed knowing I could procrastinate no more. I glance at the clock in the counter once more, it was 5:13, and no doubt Alice would be calling me anytime now. Today was the first Saturday of December and a day I truly dreaded, I've never been the type to enjoy sleep over not to mention tonight I would end up being the fifth wheel. On the contrary Rose and Alice were ecstatic about this weekend; they have been planning it for quite a while. Today Rose, Jazz and I would be staying with the Cullens for the first time since Charlie became overprotective of his family. Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents, had convinced him that we would be under control, although I'm sure he was worried about the entire six-teenager-and-two-parents issue.

I shuddered at the thought.

I could still remember the last time Emmett was over to visit Rose when Charlie was working. To my defense I had no idea Emmet was over, I never regretted that I had to share the room with Rose until that moment. It took me days to look at Rose again straight in the eyes and when I did I would crimson red.

I gathered my things from the kitchen table and made my way to the door, grabbing the keys to my Chevy on the way. I took my time, slowly placing one foot after the other, carefully so there was no possible way I could fall down; I looked around narrowing my eyes at the snow that covered every inch of the surroundings; it was covering the trees, the house, and my car, mocking my lack of balance.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Probably Alice calling to complain about my tardiness.

I took a deep breath, placed phone between my shoulder and ear and starting dusting the snow off the windshield.

"Hello?" I asked although I had an idea as to who it could be.

"Where are you Bella?!" a high voice demanded.

Alice.

"I'm on my way, I just had to finish some things for Charlie." And try to forget about this day, I finished in my head.

"Well you better be here in the next five minutes! I was so worried I thought you had forgotten me!-" I tried but couldn't "You should apologize! And then let me get you that cute pink dress we saw last week!" She finished with a squeak of excitement.

I grimaced at the image of the bunch of pink ruffles she called dress.

"I'll try my best but I don't make any promises remember my truck is a senior citizen!"

My truck roared to life as if for emphasis. I shut the phone and threw it in glove compartment. I concentrated on the road making my way to the Cullen's Household, well mansion to be precise.

I made sure to take each curve more carefully than necessary, doing everything in my power to shorten my visit. Don't get me wrong I do like Alice and Emmett, It's Edward who makes me nervous. I know it sounds silly and childish but he has no idea what the does to me. I find myself feeling anxious when I'm not near him, daydreaming about him, looking up when someone mentions him and even my heart flutters when he looks at me. He completes my day and it irritates me to no end to be that I have no control to this reactions.

The truth is that I dreaded this day because if I'm not careful someone might notice and that would be incredibly embarrassing! I have already made up my mind to the fact that it's utterly impossible for me to even have a chance to be more than an acquaintance to him; someone who he HAS to be not because he wants to but because the situation requires it.

I reached the clearing in front of the 3 story, white, Victorian-style mansion these kids called home. I was positive I once saw it on a magazine but I was too embarrassed to ask Esme.

I killed the engine and grabbed my bag. I turned around and found Ms. Bouncing Sprite holding the door open for me.

"About time! I swear I heard that thing from a mile away!"

"Hey Al, nice to see you again too!" I replied, my words thick with sarcasm.

She turned on her heels and walked back to her house babbling on and on about some scary thing she wanted to see with us tonight.

I took a deep breath.

_This is going to be a long night. _I thought and reluctantly followed.

I walked in and eyed the house suspiciously.

"Where is everybody" I asked slowly.

"Oh…umm Carlisle had to work a double shift and Esme was called because of some problem on a house she's been working on" she answered in one breath.

"And the others?" I asked slowly processing this new information. So we had the ENTIRE house to ourselves.

Yep, one long night no doubt.

"They're in the game room!"

"There's a game room I didn't know about?"

My eyes widened, after a month of spending more time in this house than I ever intended I never came across any game room, not that I left Alice's bedroom much.

"Esme remodeled the basement so that the pool table would fit along with the air hockey Emmett ordered." Alice responded smoothly.

I shook my head, just when I thought they couldn't be more spoiled I had to found out about the air hockey.

Unfreakinbelievable.

She took my bag and tossed it on one white chair. She gestured for me to come forward.

"Come my grasshopper" She said with a serious face.

I couldn't help but laugh. During our time together I had realized how random Alice could be. I was pretty obvious from the time she yelled 'poodles' for no reason in the cafeteria, earning quite a few questioning glance from the audience our school provided. The unbelievable thing about that situation was that she continued like nothing happened while I was the one embarrassed. Embarrassed to be seen with her.

"You should stop watching Emmett's movies!" I said after my laugh had extinguished.

She ignored me and began trying to push the door that, I presumed, leads to the infamous game room.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we used the key?" I offered.

"Wait" she answered taking her phone out and dialing some number.

Seconds later "Barbie girl" Started playing inside the game room.

"Babe you changed my ringtone!" a booming voice said.

Emmett.

"We've discussed this a million times. Alice is my friend and I didn't approve of the ringtone you had assigned to her" a sweet, female voice snapped.

Rose.

"But babe when Alice calls the appropriate ringtone must be something spooky or psycho-like! Not _Barbie girl_" He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ugh just answer the damn phone Emmett"

The music stopped and was replaced with Emmett's loud voice echoing in the phone's speakers.

"What?!"

"Open the door Bella's here" Alice replied coolly although I could sense the edge it tried to cover. Apparently so did Rose.

"Could you wait until we're decent?" Rose yelled through the door.

I felt the familiar warmth rising to my cheeks, no wonder the door was closed. It took them a minute to get 'decent'. The door opened to reveal an apologetic Rose and a proud Emmett.

As anything else Esme works, everything in the room was perfectly combined and had a very welcoming vibe. The wall on the end held a large flat screen and had two couches and a loveseat oriented toward it. The west side wall had shelves crammed with CD's, DVD's, game controllers and tons of games from board games to videogames . But the most noticeable pieces of furniture were the pool table and the air hockey.

A few moments later Jasper and Edward arrived with popcorn, chips and sodas. We all got settled to watch a movie. Rose sat on Emmett's lap while Alice and Jasper claimed the other couch leaving me to share the loveseat with Edward. There was no way I could possibly pay attention to the movie with Edward beside me! I barely paid attention in biology! Not to mention how stalkerish I would look.

I had two options so I chose the one who would mean less embarrassment than I had already in line. I grabbed a pillow and got comfortable in the floor.

Ten minutes into the movie I was scared for my mind's integrity. My heart raced and my breathing was fast and short. I hate being scared. I grabbed my pillow to cover my eyes constantly.

Why oh why did I say yes to this?

I was so absorbed that it shocked me to feel something in my hair. It brought me back to reality. Since when does it rain popcorn?

I looked up to find five different types laughter.

"This means war" I said narrowing my eyes at Emmett who had the nerve to still hold the empty bowl in one hand. I threw my pillow at him, but Rose stepped in and threw me hers. Soon it became a pillow fight, movie be damn.

I had barely registered Edward's absence when I spotted him giving some kind of bottle to Emmett. I was brought back to the fight by Jasper who threw a pillow at my face, I was about to throw back one when my vision was blurred by chocolate.

Alice ran to the kitchen and returned with a huge grin on her face and two bottles of whipping cream in her tiny hands. She handed me one and I turned looking for Emmett, He was standing near the loveseat covering Rose with chocolate. I jumped on top of the loveseat and covered his head with whipping cream making look like the white witch from Narnia. Rose came to his defense with a pillow that had feather coming out. It took seconds to have me covered in feathers.

Edward seized his opportunity and mixed chocolate and popcorn in Rose's hair, she froze so I grabbed her own pillow to cover her in feathers. I jumped off the loveseat to admire my creation. Edward looked at me and nodded. A job well done I guess.

Jasper tackled Alice and broke a raw egg on her hair. I laughed so much my stomach hurt and cheeks felt sore. I didn't even notice the door was open and someone was watching us. We heard someone clear his throat, we froze and turn to the source of the sound. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the doorframe.

Shit.

Esme looked furious yet her eyes were somewhat amused. Carlisle, on the other hand, was fighting a smile; he had an arm around her waist obviously restraining her. Their presence made me aware of just how we looked. Rose no longer was blond her hair and entire body were covered in chocolate, popcorn, feathers and something else I couldn't recognize. Alice was sitting in the floor beside Jasper both covered in chocolate, popcorn, raw eggs and ice cream?

Where did that come from?

All the boys were all white with spots of chocolate and feathers covering their hair. Emmett looked like a chicken, Jasper was so white he could be easily confused with a ghost; and Edward, well Edward looked…sexy. How did he do that? Why couldn't he look normal? Why did he always look like he's working on the cover of some magazine?

I looked like a wet dog, I was sure. Alice opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it not knowing what to say. Rose hid behind Emmett, her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink but was difficult to perceive from the amount of chocolate she had on. I tried to clean or something- anything to make the situation better.

But instead I became the cherry on top of it all. I took a step I shouldn't have and slipped. During my fall I was aware of two things: First Emmett, Rose and Carlisle broke into a round of laughter they had been holding. Second, I was probably going to land on a puddle of ice cream.

I let out a final yelp when I saw Esme lose it and join the happy group with a giggle of her own. Jasper and Edward move to try to catch me but Jasper fell back landing on Alice's feet and bringing Rose along, tugging her shirt. Rose tried to steady herself but failed and landed on top of Jasper and Alice. Edward stepped in something and fell on top of me.

His face was inches away and his arms found my waist the second our bodies met. I closed my eyes knowing that if I saw into his eyes I would lose my train of thought and with him so closed I might do something I will regret later. In the same second it was like someone turned on the volume and all sounds hit me abruptly.

The laughter was even louder; I heard a soft chuckle near and made the mistake to open my eyes. He was even closer than I expected, our lips were an inch away and I had the urge to close the gap and crush my lips into his. My face was even more red than normal (if such thing was possible) .

"To much love in the room" Emmett screamed.

"Get a room guys!" Alice yelled with a proud smile.

"But please limit the wreckage to one area" Carlisle added.

"Now that we are on that topic" Esme started returning to parent mode "I want this room spotless in one hour or our guests will be heading back to their home".

Esme turned around and walked out. We all took a deep breath and got to our feet to start the cleanup. Carlisle hovered in the room with a smirk plastered in his face. Esme returned a few moments later with a silver camera on her hands. She snapped a few pictures of our surprised selves.

It took us about two hours to make the room look more or less (less being the keyword) to how it looked originally. After a well deserved shower I was ready to face the world once again. I walked out of Alice's outrageous, spa-like, bathroom into the suite she calls bedroom.

Alice was smoothing her hair while Rose had her eyes trained in the flat screen. Alice spotted me and her eyes lighted with an evil glint.

"Bella I picked something for you to wear!" she squealed.

"I do have clothes you know!"

I looked at where she had laid soft silk pajamas. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Bella you have two options, you willingly put it on or I'll make you!" she warned. Rose spoke then.

"She may be small but she's quite strong!"

I grunted in response and took the clothes heading to the bathroom.

"When you're done we'll start on your hair!" Alice said while I closed the door.

I wonder if I had a chance of hiding in the bathroom for the night.

"Don't you dare even think of staying in there! You may run but you can't hide Isabella Swan!"Alice yelled.

I sighed. How did she know? I swear sometimes this girl was psychic.

I threw my clothes not caring how they looked and walked out to endure my torture. As soon as I got out I knew this would be even worst than any scary movie.

_I have to try and get away, maybe one day she will get tired of chasing me and leave me alone,_ I thought.

I ran to the hallway with Alice trailing behind but my escape was ruin when I ran into a mountain and fell. Wait a mountain? I looked up to find an ear to ear grin on Emmett's face.

"Fall down a lot Bella?" he asked.

I sighed and turn around there was no way I can run now that she was behind me.

Alice started to work on my hair while Rose help with some light make up. When Rose finished she excused herself to go looking for Emmett. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat until Alice was finished, which was pretty quick by all standards. Right on cue Jasper and Edward came into the room with our dinner, Pizza! I ate silently, listening to Alice talk about some new store in Port Angeles she wanted to visit. When the pizza disappeared Alice and Jasper excused themselves to throw the trash away, leaving Edward and me alone. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He excused himself to take the call and walked out. I went to Alice's bed; she told me earlier I would sleep in her room so I might as well get comfortable. I yawn and threw myself in her bed.

I had been a very long day for me and I was really tired. The second my head came in contact with the pillow I drifted into a peaceful sleep. I can't remember exactly what I dreamt about that night all I remember was thinking about Edward and as I thought this the most sweet scent I had ever smelled encircled me and I instantly felt calm.

**A/N: well there it is! Next chapter Edward will have a big surprise for Bella!**

**I will try to update as quickly as I can but I have no idea when I will post it because my mom has restricted my internet access because she says I'm not responsible…**

**Please review! Let me know if you like this!**


	6. unexpected

**I'm sooo sorry!! I got completely stuck with school and then this whole issue with my family ugh!...It's been hectic!! I think it's the first time in months I can actually sit down and work on this!! I feel sooo awful to have kept you waiting!! And to top it all I had this bunch of stories in my brain and couldn't concentrate in one!!**

**Anyways here is chapter 5!!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Stephenie M. to give twilight to me and she laughed sooo…nope its still ain't mine**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

Pink. That was the only thing I saw when I woke up the next morning. Pink pillows, pink covers, pink walls, even pink freaking chairs! I considered alien abduction or parallel universe before I found pictures of Alice on a desk. I groaned remembering the sleepover and it still wasn't over, I had one more day to manage to live through. I sat on the edge of the bed thinking of ways to ditch this suffering but the truth was I couldn't bring myself to ditch an opportunity to be with Edward, I couldn't get enough of his presence, it was like every fiber of my being stopped and just oriented itself towards Edward. I was addicted to the jolt that went through me every time he was near, no matter the situation.

I got through my morning ritual, dressing in an outfit Alice had laid out for me. I found myself humming some random melody, I felt like I knew it from some place but I couldn't put my finger on anything. The smell of fresh pancakes wove its way to the room and my stomach growled in response, I followed my basic instincts to arrive at the source. I expected a full kitchen with Esme cooking. That's why I froze at the entrance, the kitchen was completely empty with one exception: the cook. It wasn't Esme or even Carlisle but Edward.

_God he's perfect!_ I thought.

He was completely focused on his task. It was funny to watch, his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his movements were precise. He turned around to place one of his creations on a plate and caught a glimpse of me standing awkwardly by the door.

"I hope you're planning to eat. I've been working hard here you know" he teased.

I gave a small laugh and said, "I wouldn't even dare to think such a thing."

His eyes sparkled and in another one of his swift movements he served me a steaming plate of pancakes.

"How come you're cooking?" I asked while spreading butter on one. He turned back to the stove and began working on another one while answering.

"They left me no choice." I frowned "Who left you no choice?"

"They all did, Carlisle and Esme left to work and the rest went to the supermarket to buy everything we, uh wasted"

"Why didn't they wake me up!" he shrugged.

"All the note says is to get ready and meet them at the lake" I sighed and bit into my breakfast. To say it was heavenly would be an understatement; my mind searched for a word to describe it and came blank. A soft moan escaped my lips and Edward turned around with one eyebrow raised. Needless to say I promptly blushed crimson.

"I take it you like it" he said laughing at my outburst. Before I could control it I mumbled:

"Love it is more accurate" he laughed even harder while I came to the conclusion that I would remain permanently red.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked trying to stop him from laughing. He did stop laughing although his eyes were doing the job now.

"Esme Always said a good gentleman should know how to cook for his lady" he looked at me strait in the eye and finished, "I think she was right"

I looked down and continued nibbling on my breakfast.

"What other comments have you received?" I asked.

"Just yours. I never cook for others." His tone held a secret I burned to have him say out loud.

"When are we leaving?" I tried coming off the subject in an attempt to stop my darn blush.

"As soon as I finish my breakfast I'll go and get dress." He eyed my clothes and smiled.

I stood up, trying to shake the funny feeling that went through my veins after that gestured. I placed my plate in the washer slowly before turning around and walking to the living room. After a few minutes Edward return dressed and ready. We went to the garage and just before I sat on the car he whispered in my ear "You look beautiful Bella".

My heart beat increased in unison with my breathing. He threw me one of his signature smiles before closing my door and jogging to his side. The ride was silent, filled with some kind of electricity. I was painfully aware of his presence, every once in a while I felt his eyes on me but I refused to acknowledge them.

Our arrival to the lake came as both heaven and hell. I was glad to have the opportunity to be out in the open and not in a closed car with Edward. But the lake was crowded, as a popular winter activity it held anyone from ages 2 up. Edward, proving he was a perfect gentleman, came to open my door. I started searching for our group when I felt a hand grab my own. Startled I looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring back at me.

He smirked before dragging me to one of the picnic benches scattered around. He placed a pair of skates on the bench and turned to look at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Well? Put them on" I raised an eyebrow.

"I supposed you never saw me walking" he laughed.

"I won't let you fall down. I promise" he lifted his right hand as proof. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"You are being immature Bella" he scolded. I responded by sticking out my tongue at him. He pouted although his eyes were clearly amused.

"C'mon you I'll pay for your bill at the ER"

"Jezz Edward, you sure know how to soothe a lady" He leaned close, until I could feel his breath in my face and whispered, "Please?"

Stunned all I could do was nod.

Cursing the day Rose met Alice I put the damn skates on and let Edward guide me through the frozen lake. At first I kept tripping but Edward was always there to help me up, he never left my side or loosen his grip on my hand, it took quite a few time for me to leave behind any inhibitions.

We glided together, the world faded in the background until a point where all that existed was Edward, Edward and have I mentioned Edward? He brought me close and then twirled. The world was perfect.

Some part of my mind kept telling me this was all a very elaborate dream, that there was no way this perfect person could be real, that I was no one and as a no one I didn't deserve this. But in that moment I couldn't care less. It wasn't until I remember we had to meet with the others that I snapped out of my daze. I asked Edward by it and we both found out we had left our phones in the car. I offered to go and get them and he agreed.

On my way to the car I overheard a conversation between Jessica and some other girl. Curious I stop to listen.

"He looked pained in my opinion" the other girl said.

"It's probably a charity case" Jessica said. They both laughed.

"Was it my imagination or did she look fat in white"

"Well that is what she is: a pig is playing to be a princess"

"I wonder how much they are paying him" They laughed again.

"It's the only way a guy like Edward can bear to be with her"

My world chattered in millions of pieces. Some nasty part of my brain kept saying this was all true. I turned to look at Edward and the little pieces chattered further, he was talking to a gorgeous girl. One that could easily pass off as Rose's sister. She laid her hand on his arm and he smiled down at her. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse the girl threw her arms around Edward and planted a big kiss on him.

I turned around disgusted with him and me for being so naïve. Of course this was a joke, there was no way he could be remotely interested in me. I bet he cooked to every girl he had played with, that was his nature: to be a player. I felt my cheeks become wet because of my tears and the pain in my heart became worse with the sound of the Jessica and the other girl laughing, probably at my expense.

I ran without concerning myself with where I was going. I ran into Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They all wore a smile and I couldn't help but cry at the sight of the happiness that seemed to be all around. The minute they saw me their smiles vanished, they rushed to ask me what was wrong and all I did was shook my head.

"Why don't you ask Edward" I told them coldly. They all looked murderous, but I couldn't stay there. I ran, all the events of this afternoon followed me, reminding me of my position on this planet. By the time I felt exhausted I realized I was completely lost, alone and the light was going out fast. I started to panic, shifting through multiple scenarios with no good outcome.

I took my phone out but it had no service, the panic increased. I started trembling; fear took hold of my entire body. When everything just seemed to go from bad to even worse I caught the sight of light, without any second thought I ran to it.

A car was coming down the highway, immediately relief flowed trough me. I would take anything than dying in a lonely highway. The car pull next to me and the driver lowered the window; to my further relief the driver was a girl a little older than me.

"Where you headin'?" she asked.

"Forks, care to give me a ride?" I answered. She looked at her side where another girl sat. They seem to deliberate whether or not I could be a serial killer or something. The first girl turned around grinning and nodded.

"Hop in. I'm Kat and this is Chloe, where goin' to this, like, party and Forks is in our way" she said.

I got in the car, noticing how dressed up they were. Chloe turned around to start a conversation when she saw my face. Her face softened and her eyes were considerate.

"What happened?" she asked, sincerity dripped from every word. Something in them make me want to lay my heart out, they weren't going to see me again so no harm would be done. I took one long look at her and talked. I told her about Rose and Jasper, about our friendship with the Cullens and finally about Edward.

"You don't deserve to feel that way Bella; you are smart, independent, caring and beautiful girl. Girls like you deserve guys, who care for them, don't underestimate yourself. Go out there and show him what he's missing." Kat said, looking through the rearview mirror. I smiled sadly taking in her words.

"How can I do that?" Chloe and Kat exchange a conspiratorial glance and turn back at me.

"Come with us to the party." They said together. I was terrified on my part; I had never gone to a party, let alone a college one like the one they were heading to. I started to shake my head but Chloe cut me off.

"What you need is to forget him and start looking for someone who is meant for you. If this Edward dude is anything like you told me I would've kicked his sorry butt right there in front of that bimbo."

I bit my lip considering their proposal.

"If don't want to go then don't. We're just saying maybe you just need to forget everything for a while, here take a swing." Chloe handed me a bottle she carried while Kat shook her head disapprovingly.

"We don't want her drunk Chlo, we can't keep an eye on her if she'd off getting drunk"

"Or maybe that's just what she needs haven't you thought of that?" Chloe snapped.

I looked at the bottle in my hands with only one phrase in my head: forget his rejection. I had never gotten drunk before, and being the chief's daughter I could only disapprove, but at that moment all I wanted was to forget, and that bottle was my only friend. I took one hard swing and cringe as it went through my throat leaving a burning feeling behind. I coughed and took another, this time it tasted sweet. I looked up to a smiling Chloe.

"I take the party" those four words were all the girls needed to start the party.

We got to an enormous house on the side of the highway to Seattle, the party was full of various staged of drunken college guys, we wove our way to the interior of the house. Chloe bouncing with excitement while Kat's walk was more authoritarian. I felt small at their side but I didn't care because there was only one thing in mind: forget

**(A/N: I was going to leave it there, but it had been to long since my last update so I continued! =D)**

Soon I lost track of Kat and Chloe in the sea of bodies, a hand took me to the dance floor and I went with it, I didn't care. More hands brought me drinks and I continued dancing. My mind was lost in a mixture of colors, sounds and smells. Tired I went to the second floor to look around before returning to the party. The music wasn't as loud in there, I wondered down a hall looking for a bathroom when I heard my ringtone, and the screen said it was Rose.

"Bella! Finally! Where are you honey?!" Rose said. Her voice sounded funny. I started giggling.

"Hello" I sang between giggles.

"Bella are you drunk?!" she asked.

"Yes" I answered proudly. I heard her groan and call Jasper in the back ground.

"Where are you Bells?!" I went through my memories of how I got here but they were all fuzzy.

"I think I am in a house, uh somewhere near Seattle?" she groaned and said something in the background.

"We are coming to get you honey okay? Stay there!" I giggled and answered with a "Yes ma'am"

I shut the phone and stumbled on someone, looking up I found myself in the arms of a stranger.

"Steady there" he said, his breath was clouded with alcohol, but I found I didn't care; I stood in tip toes and kiss him. He kissed me back fiercely but it was sloppy. He pushed me roughly unto the wall. I broke the kiss rubbing my head.

He moved down my neck and his hands went inside my shirt. I froze my mind coming back sharply. I tried pushing him but he pinned me to the wall. I tried screaming but his hand muffled them. I manage to slip my hands to reach my phone, I quickly dialed Jasper's number and he picked up instantly. I bit hard in to his hand effectively removing it long enough for me to yell and ask for help. The guy loosened his hold enough for me to wiggle out.

I ran to the first room I found holding onto my phone for dear life. Once inside I locked the door and place all my weight at keeping it there. Jasper was still in the line.

"Jasper!"

"Bella where in this damn house are you?!"

The door pounded, the guy screaming outside.

"On the second floor! There's a guy-"a part of the door broke when the guy threw a lamp through it. "Jasper!"

"I'm coming!" I hold one with all I had. Suddenly everything stopped. I heard the sounds of struggle outside. Someone pushed the door, I screamed.

"Bella open up its me!" I sighed in relief and unlocked the door throwing myself at Jasper. I looked at my right where Emmett held the guy from his neck.

"You ever touch my sister again and I'll make sure you don't live to tell the tale" Emmett told the guy.

He threw him on the floor and turn to hug me. They both guided me to the car where a very angry Rose and a concerned Alice sat. Rose glared at me but soon threw herself at me to hug me; Alice was next, tears streaming from her eyes. I looked around; this was where I felt at home, the words Emmett told the guy went through my head. He had called me his sister! Surprised I realized I did thought of Alice and Emmett as my siblings just like Carlisle and Esme were a second set of parents for me.

"I'm so sorry guys I don't know what I was thinking!"

"It's okay honey we understand. Just next time invite us over al right?" Rose said.

"plus I won't have you going to college parties dressed like that!" Alice pointed.

"And you'll need someone to protect you" Emmett added.

"Or just someone along the ride" Jasper ended. I looked around and for the first time I realized there was no way this guys would ever leave me alone. I smiled at the realization and hugged them all.

"There is no way I'm ever leaving without you now right?" I teased.

All the way home they filled me in with the news they had been holding all day. Carlisle and Esme had gone to a sudden trip leaving us on our own, which of course was a good thing taking into account I reeked of alcohol. They were going to watch a movie before heading to bed; I was too tired to be with them so I told them I wouldn't be joining them.

I don't remember what I dreamt all I know was that I woke up in the middle of the night with a killer thirst. I tried being completely silent not to wake Alice and Rose. After what seemed like days I finally arrive at the kitchen. I kept humming the same soft melody I had in my head all day. It wasn't until I was heading out that I heard the same melody coming from Edward's music room. At first I thought it was a cd or something it wasn't until I stood by the door that I realized it was actually Edward playing. I stood there completely entranced with the melody when he broke it off.

He ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath, I realized it wasn't finished and he was frustrated by it. I turned on my heels not wanting to be in with him after all that happened today.

"Bella?" he whispered. I turned around with a cold, calculating expression. If this was a joke I wasn't going to be part of it anymore.

"I'm sorry" he continued. I felt my face softened.

"What for?" I asked.

"For not being there. I tried to go with them but they said you left because of me. Were they right?"

"Yes Edward, I left because I'm tired of this game."

He looked up clearly bewildered by my assumption. "What game?"

"This. Pretending something you clearly don't feel." I continued coldly determined.

He stood up to face me.

"I don't pretend Bella." He matched my tone.

"What about that girl? The one in the lake? Do not pretend for her too? Probably not since she looked like a model right Edward? Someone who does fill the spot next to you?" my voice broke in the last part. I prayed that the tears won't spill.

"I understand Edward. I do. It's obvious that to you I'm just a charity case, something to laugh at later" I looked down preparing to turn my back at Edward for what I felt would be forever.

His arm encircled my waist and brought me closer. His breath was in my ear, clean and delicious.

"You and only you would fill that spot Bella" he whispered. He turned me around and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My hand found his hair instinctively reveling in the feeling. His tongue traced my lower lip begging for a permission I granted hungrily. Every one of my senses went in overload, all I felt was Edward: his smell, his taste. I molded perfectly with him and he did the same. I was in heaven, content and complete.

We broke the kiss at the same time gasping for air. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward, are you staying here?"

He smiled; "I found out how to finish this" He winked at me and turned around.

I made my way back to Alice's room, still on cloud nine. I was passing through the bathroom when I heard noises coming from there. It sounded like someone was sick, concerned I knocked.

I heard someone gasp. "Just a sec." Rose's voice came through it.

"It's me Rose, Are you okay?"

I opened the door to reveal one side of Rose I never thought I see. Rose was in the process of standing up from the toilet, with a toothbrush on her hand.

* * *

**Tada!! well there it is!! I hope you like it...**

**Please review!!...just leave a thought...anything it really brightens my day!!**

**I'm willing to give you all cookies from the cookie monster?**

**O_o  
**


End file.
